


got a lot of loving to give

by dreamsailing



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, other ships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: drabble dump;ch 1 - onghwang ▪ distancech 2 - onghwang ▪ nicotinech 3 - 2hyun ▪ missingch 4 - onghwang ▪ drivech 5 - onghwang ▪ homech 6 - ongbugi ▪ minech 7 - bugipaca ▪ fireworksch 8 - onghwang ▪ colorsch 9 - onghwang ▪ alcoholch 10 - onghwang ▪ station





	1. onghwang ▪ distance

**Author's Note:**

> mostly onghwang but i'll be writing for other pairings, too.  
> these are very short ones, i write them in between studying so please don't expect much haha

* * *

"So Jaehwan had to go after Sewoon 'cos the poor boy was crying—can you even imagine Sewoon crying? But yes—"

  
Seongwoo continues to ramble and Minhyun just listens, a smile etched on his face as he hugs his pillow closer to his chest; amusement flitting across his face as he watches his boyfriend relay how his day went—a little too lengthy and animatedly, if he's going to be honest—but Minhyun's got all the patience in the world when it comes to Seongwoo.  
  
It's already two in the morning and he has classes by nine. He should have gone to bed, his body is already begging him to, but he couldn't pass the chance to talk to his boyfriend—not when they haven't talked for two whole days—not when they're currently five thousand miles apart and Minhyun's heart aches from missing him so much.

So he fights the sleep weighing down his eyelids, laughs when Seongwoo tells a funny episode, and just lets himself drown in the galaxies of Seongwoo's eyes and the ring of his laughter. It's still a wonder for him how Seongwoo manages to look beautiful even in his pixelated laptop screen (but maybe that's just him being too in love). 

"Jaehwan was—babe, you sleepy?"

  
A yawn passes through his lips, betraying him. He smiles to reassure the other, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"I'm okay, so Jaehwan was ready to kneel for forgiveness in front of the whole school?"  
  
Seongwoo cackles again, picking up from where he's left off. He talks and talks, laughing in between and he hears Minhyun following him.

 

After a few more minutes of rambling does Seongwoo only realize Minhyun's side of the screen has fallen silent.

  
His eyes fall on the figure on the screen; cheek pressed against a pillow, shoulders rising and falling steadily in soft exhales.  
  
A soft smile comes to his lips as he studies the already asleep Minhyun, tracing the figure with lithe fingers.

  
  
"Good night, Min."

  
  
Just two more months.

Two more months and he'll have Minhyun, warm hugs and soft kisses, beside him again. Two months more and he'll be able to whisper these words against the shell of Minhyun's ears once more.

  
  
"I love you."


	2. onghwang ▪nicotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted this on twitter awhile back with jihan has characters. also, format is quite weird cos i typed on my phone.

 

* * *

Minhyun finds him at the rooftop; hair mussed and top buttons undone with a cancer stick in between plush lips.   


He fights the urge to sigh aloud, choosing to dump himself instead beside the other boy.   


"You're not supposed to be here, Min." The boy takes a long drag and puffs a cloud of grey smoke which makes Minhyunhold his breath. He really hates the smell of cigarettes.   


"Well, you're not supposed to be here, too," he turns to face the boy, eyes drifting between the cigarette stick and the boy's hazelnut orbs, "Seongwoo."   


Seongwoo catches Minhyun's message by the glare the latter is sporting and he quickly fishes the stick out of his mouth, a sheepish smile playing on his lips while tapping some of the ashes away.   


"Sorry for letting you down again," Seongwooinhales a lungful of air, shoulders deflating as soon as he exhales, "I know I've promised multiple times already that I'd quit."   


"14 times, actually."   


Seongwoo laughs, his eyes forming crescents and cheeks bunching up. He then brings the stick in between his lips again.   


"I'm trying to find a better alternative than exercising, can't really get myself work the nicotine out. Too tiring."   


Minhyun merely hums in response. He then lifts his head to stare at the vast sky; it's a mixture of purple and orange, with the sun setting by the west soon.   


They continue to bathe in silence, Seongwoo puffing grey smoke and Minhyun counting how many seconds it takes for the other boy to bring it back to his lips.   


He counts 18.   


"I could suggest an alternative," Minhyun says softly, eyes staring ahead. The wind is blowing stronger,  some strands of hair sticking to his face. He's been growing his hair unintentionally for months now.   


It almost felt so natural when Seongwoosweeps the hair off of Minhyun's face, tucking them behind Minhyun'sears while his eyes searchMinhyun's own.   


"Yeah? What is?"   


Minhyun hesitates for a split second, stealing the cancer stick from Seongwoo's lips and letting it fall onto the ground before cupping Seongwoo'sface and pressing their lips together.

Minhyun sees the other's eyes go wide before he closes his own, drowning in a taste that's distinctly  Seongwoo behind layers and layers of nicotine.   


He pulls away, immediately rousing on his feet and turning his back against the other boy.   


His cheeks feel awfully warm.   


"Tell me if you'd take on that alternative."   


And then he left, hurried steps down the school stairs.   


Seongwo's mind whirs. He's just been kissed by his best friend of ten years and he doesn't exactly know what to feel.   


He stares at the cigarette, now barely flickering on the ground. He stands, a playful smile on his lips before stepping on the stick to put it out.   


He guess he'll just have to find out. 

He'll have to catch on Minhyunto tell him he's taking up the offer.


	3. 2hyun ▪missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun goes to see Jonghyun.

Minhyun wears his best clothes today. He wears his favorite wool scarf around his neck, steps on his slightly beaten but still reliable sneakers, and wears the watch Jonghyun got him on their second anniversary around his wrist.

His steps are light as he walks to the floral boutique down the block; his hair mussed as a particular cold breeze passes by. He shivers a little, tucking his chin deeper against the wool, seeking for the much needed warmth to fight the cold.

The bell chimes when he pushes the door to the shop, Jisung craning his head to meet him with a smile as soon as he steps inside. The older then ducks behind the counter, surfacing back just in time Minhyun reaches him; a bouquet of baby's breath now lay against the wooden surface of the counter.

“Got to finish it early ‘cos business is slow.” He checks the bouquet one last time, picking on a few stems to press them neatly against the bunch before he hands them to Minhyun. “I hope Jonghyun will like it.”

Minhyun’s smile radiates warmth as he takes the bouquet from Jisung’s hands.

“Sure he will, you make them for him every year.”

They exchange a few more words before Minhyun is heading out of the shop again, the sound of the chime clinking above his head almost drowning Jisung’s soft voice calling out his name.

“Did you bring your gloves this time?”

Minhyun digs around the pocket of his coat and fishes his gloves out, throwing Jisung an assuring smile as he waves the evidence.

“I did. Didn’t forget this time, hyung.”

“Good.” Jisung sighs, his breath light as he studies the genuine smile on the younger male’s lips. “Just make sure not to touch the ice with your bare hands this time.”

 

Minhyun takes the subway. Time drags awfully slow whenever he’s on his way to see Jonghyun. He catches himself bouncing on his legs when the intercom announces his stop, already making his way to the door before it opens.

Hurried steps carry him to a familiar place, breath a little short from running but his grip around the bouquet remain firm. He takes a break to catch his breath, puffs of white coming out his mouth as he exhales. He takes a few more steps and opens the gate to the premises and— _there he is_.

Minhyun’s smile is soft as he approaches slowly.

“Hello, love.”

He crouches and places the flowers down, “I got you baby's breath this year.”

Despite Jisung’s words ringing in his ears and the bump of gloves in his pocket, Minhyun still chooses to wipe the snow off Jonghyun’s tombstone with his bare hands. Humming to a song they both used to love and sing together, Minhyun temporarily forgets the cold and the numbness of his hands.

“It’s been three years,” he sniffs. His nose starts to run because of the cold. He tries to wipe at them with the back of his hand, a laugh escaping his lips. “I miss you, of course.”

Minhyun talks- talks as if he’s with someone, talks like he’s getting a response, talks like Jonghyun is in front of him- laughing at Minhyun’s antics and colorful stories.

But he doesn’t cry. Not because he no longer has tears to pour but because he has long convinced himself that Jonghyun wouldn’t want it- his tears. Minhyun knows Jonghyun would’ve wanted to see him smile the most.

“I miss you,” he repeats, eyes with a soft glow as he traces Jonghyun’s name against the stone. “I miss you so much.”

He repeats those words again and again until dusk falls and he has to pull himself up to go home. He whispers the three words he means the most the last time before he turns on his heel, finally burying his ice cold hands on his pockets.

It’s only when he’s finally out of the garden’s premises that Minhyun allows himself to crumble.

He wishes Jonghyun doesn’t see it from heaven.


	4. onghwang ▪ drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for march1359, hope you enjoy this! thank you for the prompt :)

_Hey I never felt this way_  
_Can’t get enough so stay with me_  
_It’s not like we’ve got big plans_  
_Let’s drive around town holding hands_

 

They’ve got the windows rolled down and the breeze blows good enough for them to enjoy; warm enough for them not to freeze on their seats and cold enough for them to enjoy it against their skin. Seongwoo’s singing loudly to a song he’s put on, one hand on the wheel while his elbow perched on the car’s window frame.

Minhyun sits silently on the passenger seat, still on his pajamas from where Seongwoo has dragged him out of his bed the moment he woke up from his hibernation (exams were hellish, he needed at least two days of sleep to recuperate). He remains unbothered with Seongwoo’s ~~shouting~~ singing, attention solely focused on playing whatever game he’s managed to install on his phone before they left the apartment.

They stop at a joint to pick up burgers and fries, Minhyun frowning at the amount of food Seongwoo has ordered and mumbling _unhealthy choices_ under his breath. Seongwoo doesn’t retaliate with words but chooses to stuff four fries at once to his mouth, munching as loud as he can just to irk his boyfriend.

Moments later, Seongwooo snorts when Minhyun finally gives in and goes to unwrap a burger for himself.

He allows himself to be glared at while Minhyun takes a big bite.

 

“Hold my hand, Min.”

“No.”

“Come on,” Seongwoo whines, hand still hanging in the air waiting for Minhyun to take it.

Minhyun doesn’t as much spare him a glance, fingers still busy furiously tapping on his phone, “Your hand is oily from the fries.”

Seongwoo whines some more but Minhyun doesn’t relent. He decidedly learns there are just some quests you couldn’t win (especially if you’re going against Hwang Minhyun).

 

(But he does get Minhyun to feed him after minutes of jabbing his finger on his boyfriend’s side, with Minhyun defeatedly throwing his phone down with an irritated sigh.

Seongwoo’s smile is cheeky once the fries are on his mouth. Minhyun only rolls his eyes as he fishes some to feed himself too.

“You’re too much sometimes.”

“Come on, just wanted us to be the greasy couple for once.”

“Literal greasy couple, you mean?”

Seongwoo blows him a kiss.

“I get what I want.”)

 

 _And you need to know_  
_That nobody can take your place_  
_And you need to know_  
_That I’m hella obsessed with your face_

 

Seongwoo drives them to the beach. The sky blending in a soft periwinkle; a beautiful balance from where night and day are pulling each other. Minhyun groans about hating the feeling of sand in between his toes and goes to curl himself against his seat. But of course, Seongwoo wouldn’t have any of it.

When Seongwoo pulls Minhyun out of the car, it’s only to push him against the hood and to steal his breath in a kiss. Minhyun is only taken aback for a second before his hands come up to entangle themselves Seongwoo’s locks. The taste of salt wisps through the sea air but Minhyun could only taste the sweetness that is Seongwoo; sugary, and feels like cotton, melting in his tongue in a velvety manner.

Seongwoo’s palm is warm from where it’s snaked under Minhyun’s shirt to splay against the skin of his hip. A cold breeze passes and Minhyun shivers in Seongwoo’s hold.

“I’m cold.” Minhyun says but he doesn’t pull away, noses still brushing in eskimo kisses.

Seongwoo answers with a bite of his lips. “I could warm you up at the back of the car?”

Minhyun catches easily on the innuendo and pinches Seongwoo’s side, rewarded with the high pitched howl his boyfriend emits. “I’m still tired.”

“Okay,” Seongwoo leans to run the tip of his nose against Minhyun’s cheek, “but maybe we can cuddle on the backseat?” He finishes we a soft kiss against the skin of Minhyun’s neck.

“Just cuddle?”

Seongwoo sucks in a breath and smiles coyly.

“I’ll try my best.”

 

 _Oh my heart hurt so good_  
_I love you, babe_  
_So bad, so bad_


	5. onghwang ▪ home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home is a pair of arms offering soft embrace, familiar lips against his, comforting whispers against the shell of his ears, warm cuddles on a winter night- home will always be minhyun for seongwu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick drabble while i was procrastinating earlier hahat

the first hours of the morning are spent for his routine: brewing his coffee, making himself some toast, long minutes in the shower, and picking which one from his two favorite coats should he wear out today (he goes with the brown one- _he_ always liked it when minhyun wears autumn colors).  
  
he's almost at the door when he remembers; racing back to the bedroom to collect the pair of leather gloves that has long been sitting at the bottom of his drawer. he shoves it inside the pocket of his coat.  
  
it's quarter past eight when minhyun steps out of the apartment. it's a cold morning despite the sun already high up in the sky. he shivers, marching up to the car with his shoulders hunched. he straps himself securely before starting up the engine to warm, turning on the radio for a song to fill the silence inside the car. he passes by a flower shop and thinks of getting a bouquet for a fraction of second; a silly smile creeping to his lips as he decidedly thinks _no_ , the flowers will probably be shoved back to his chest the moment he hands it.  
  
the airport is bustling when he arrives, chains of _welcome homes_ and _goodbyes_ filling his ears as background noise. minhyun checks his watch once more- the aircraft should have already landed minutes ago. people start to filter through the doors and minhyun's heart thuds against his ribcage as he searches for a familiar face- a tuft of soft black hair, eyes holding galaxies, thin pink lips and a constellation dotted on a cheek- when _he_ finally emerges from the door their eyes immediately catch each others, wide smiles blooming on each of their faces.  
  
minhyun stumbles back with the amount of force he's met when the other lunges himself against him- arms around his neck and soft even breaths tickling his throat .  
  
minhyun does not say welcome home, but lets his arms wrap around the other in a soft embrace. when he buries his nose against the other's hair and gets a whiff of the familiar vanilla scent he had missed over the course of year, minhyun tightens his hold and finally lets himself breathe easy.  
  
seongwu is finally home, rightfully in his arms.

  
  
when lunch rolls, they both laugh with seongwu's stories over plates of their favorite dishes in their favorite restaurant. seongwu tells him about the summer he spent eating ice cream with friends at the beach, the spring hike he had with his sister, the too busy autumn he barely survived with the amount of crazy coursework he had, and the lonely first winter he spent without minhyun by his side.  
  
minhyun offers him a warm comforting smile, reaching for seongwu's hand on the table to gently lace it with his.  
  
"but you're home now." minhyun says.  
  
seongwu studies their hands, squeezing them tight before meeting minhyun's eyes with his soft ones.  
  
he smiles, assured, "i am."  
  
when they go out of the restaurant and the wind blows freezingly, minhyun remembers the content of his coat pocket and retrieves it, wearing them over seongwu's hands. seongwu's smile is grateful when he interlocks his now clothed hands once more with minhyun.

  
  
when the sky dims and the stars start to dust the sky and when the two of them finally find solitude in the confines of their shared bedroom, minhyun takes his awful sweet time to kiss seongwu slow, deft fingers flicking buttons undone, and slightly trembling hands sweeping the cloth off seongwu's shoulders. seongwu gasps against his mouth when the back of his knees hit the foot of the bed, minhyun places a hand against his chest to gently lower him onto the bed, lips following seongwu's in a searing kiss as he settles himself against the other.  
  
seongwu is warm beneath him, lips firey as he litters kisses down his neck to his chest, fingertips like firebrand which leave burning trails on his skin when he touches him. he gasps minhyun's name in a hot breath when minhyun finally eases into him, holding onto him like a lifeline as minhyun sets a pace, broken strings of minhyun's name pouring out of his lips.  
  
when they finally dance off the high and seongwu is mindlessly tracing circles on minhyun's bare chest, minhyun gathers the duvet to lay it over seongwu's, legs tangling comfortably underneath it.  
  
seongwu places a kiss against his neck before pulling himself up to minhyun's face, a small, contented sigh escaping his lips as he weaves through minhyun's hair with his fingers.  
  
minhyun responds with soft kiss, pressing his lips tenderly against seongwu's that send tendrils of contentment and plain happiness to their bones.  
  
"welcome home, seongwu."


	6. ongbugi ▪ mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where everyone thinks minhyun and seongwu are dating. jonghyun is tired of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anon in my cc who requested for fluffy ongbugi, i don't know if this is fluffy enough. but i tried >.<

* * *

jonghyun's attention is caught by two giggling school girls once he steps inside the cafe, whispering behind curled fists and blushes on their cheeks as they (failingly) try to angle their handphones to continue capturing pictures of the two unsuspecting figures sitting adjacent to them.

jonghyun follow the girls' line of sight and fights the urge to sigh aloud when his eyes fall on the cause of the girls' giggling fest.

"they're definitely dating, so cute!"

"they're a match made in heaven! look at those faces!"

sitting adjacent to the girls are his own boyfriend, who's talking rather animatedly to his best friend, who's sitting across said boyfriend with a smiling yet exasperated face.

jonghyun strides across the cafe and dumps himself beside his boyfriend, effectively stopping the latter in his charade and garnering his attention.

"hey, jong! what took you long?" seongwu pushes a drink to jonghyun's hands, ice almost melted from moments waiting. jonghyun takes a sip nonetheless.

"had to discuss something with professor kwon before coming here." he replies with his teeth still clamp around the straw.

"for your thesis?"

jonghyun hums in reply. he takes one long sip before leaning back to rest against the chair.

"hey min," minhyun hums in question, lips planted on the rim of his cup of vanilla latte.

"date daniel already."

minhyun sputters on his drink and burns his tongue, hastily placing his cup down the table as seongwu hands him a wad of tissue while cackling.

"what brought this about?" minhyun asks, ears burning.

"those two girls over there," he juts his chin discreetly, "think you two are dating."

"us?" seongwu asks, brows scrunched as he motions a finger between him and minhyun. "again?"

"honestly why do people always jump to conclusions? can't two guys just hang around each other?"

"well i guess people find you guys pleasing to the eyes and started shipping you two." jonghyun says nonchalantly, going back to his drink.

seongwu's brows furrow deeper, "shipping?"

"it means people like us together, you idiot. learn your boyfriend's language, will you?"

minhyun rolls his eyes and seongwu retorts with a snarl.

"anyways," seongwu turns to jonghyun, expression devoid of any snark, a full 180 degree change from the murderous look he's given minhyun, "is my baby turtle jealous?"

jonghyun grimaces and plants his palm against seongwu's cheek to push him away, "don't call me that, seong."

"you see, if only you could be more coupley with seongwu, people wouldn't have wrong ideas and mistake me as his boyfriend all the goddamn time."

jonghyun eyes his best friend who only raises a brow at him, then he turns to his boyfriend who's now sporting a kicked puppy face.

jonghyun sighs.

he's partially to be blamed about this, if he's being honest, being the one to ask seongwu to keep their relationship private- not entirely a secret- but jonghyun likes to keep the most intimate things exclusive and he's glad seongwu understands; it also doesn't help that he's got a terrible schedule compared to minhyun's who's got almost a complementary of seongwu's (the reason why the two are always together and jonghyun's mostly out of the picture, plus the fact that they could be little shits together sometimes, too, and it just fuels everybody's misconception about the two dating).

but looking at his boyfriend now who's sullenly stirring his drink, jonghyun starts to rethink his decision.

his mind starts to ache not even a minute trying to think about it. it's not that easy. so he decides to leave it for another day, pushing the thought back to the deepest crevices of his mind.

"i want cake." he mumbles.

seongwu perks from his seat, "i'll get it for you."

when seongwu leaves the table, jonghyun tries to avoid the disapproving look minhyun throws him- he fails, and it burns at the back of his mind.

* * *

 

  
"hyung, you're friends with hwang minhyun, right?"

"hm, yeah," jonghyun answers, eyes not leaving the paper he's checking, "why, guanlin-ah?"

guanlin's eyes dart around the library before scooting closer to the older, voice lowered in a hush as he speaks, "my friend seonho, the one minhyun hyung is tutoring, has been whining to me for days. he's got this big, fat crush on minhyun, you see, but apparently minhyun hyung's seeing someone already."

jonghyun couldn't help the snort he emits, "minhyun? dating?" it even sounds funnier now that he's said it. he doesn't even know if his best friend is capable of loving someone, or rather something, other than his immaculate books. "where did that even come from?"

"seonho said he's dating this person who looks like a greek god from the theater department."

"ah," jonghyun tries to mask the exasperation by furiously scribbling his last few corrections on guanlin's paper. "i think you should just focus on studying rather than paying attention to rumors, lin-ah."

guanlin's eyes follow his hands as he start to pack his things up. "hyung?"

"you could tell your friend minhyun's still up for grabs, but he has to move quickly and be willing to wrestle a big puppy along the way," he moves out of the table and clamps a hand over guanlin's shoulder. "minhyun is perfectly single as of the moment," he pauses, biting on his lower lip before ultimately deciding to let the following words roll out of his mouth.  
"besides, i'm the one dating mr. greek god."

he finishes off with a wink, reveling at the sight of the younger's jaw slackening before walking away, chortling.

* * *

 

they're at a bar, celebrating jaehwan's birthday. it's packed and jonghyun's a little uncomfortable, but he'll make do just to celebrate a friend's birthday. daniel's around, too, trailing behind minhyun all the time like the lovesick puppy that he is. he'll have to update guanlin the next tutoring session they'll have, seonho needs to learn it's a fierce competition for minhyun's heart.

the boys are having another round of drinks when jonghyun manages to slip off, taking a quick trip to the comfort room. what he does not expect, though, is getting cornered by two women; smokey make up and high heels, lipgloss too shiny it makes jonghyun feel icky, on his way out.

"hey," the girl with a dangling earring starts, "you're friends with those guys over there, right?" the girl motions to jonghyun's circle of friends. he nods. "think we can join you guys for a quick round?"

"uh," jonghyun scratches the side of his face, awkward. "i don't think we're staying long for another round."

"c'mon, just a few glasses?" the other girl slides up against him, batting her false eyelashes at him.

"i don't think-"

"or maybe you can join us? just you, it's okay with us." dangling girl purrs and jonghyun almost shivers in discomfort.

"just a little chat, you'll have fun, i swear-"

"jong?"

jonghyun snaps his head to the direction of the voice and stares at his boyfriend's hardened look helplessly.

"everything okay?" seongwu asks, maneuvering his way past the girls and planting himself beside jonghyun.

"oh we were just inviting your friend for a drink!" eyelash girl pipes, voice suddenly squeaky.

"but if he doesn't want to," dangle girls says, fingers suddenly trailing up seongwu's arm, "you can join us instead, handsome."

something snaps inside of jonghyun and suddenly all he can see is red. he studies the offensive fingers still trailing up seongwu's arms, all he could feel is the rushing of blood up his head.

lips curling in a smirk, he walks to the other side, easing himself between his boyfriend and the fox.

"i'm sorry," he says, sickeningly sweet as his hand finds seongwu's and laces them together. "but he's mine." he raises their joined hands, tilting his head and blinking oh so innocently before pulling seongwu out of the bitches reach, out of the club.

they find their way to seongwu's car, jonghyun letting go of other's hand to round the car and settle himself on the shotgun. he sends minhyun a quick text, telling him they'll be going ahead and reminding him to keep an eye on jaehwan. when he shoves his phone to his pocket and finally able to give his boyfriend his attention, he's met with the goofiest smile on his boyfriend's face.

"you look stupid seong," he says with a snicker.

seongwu doesn't even try to quell his feelings, only biting on his lower lip to stop it from breaking wider. "i don't care, i'm just happy."

"and why are you happy?"

"because you said i'm yours, in front of people."

"in front of two people."

"still don't care, i'm too happy."

jonghyun rolls his eyes but his lips start to mirror the smile seongwu's got.

"hey, you know how i feel about you even if i don't say it all the time, right?"

"i know, jong." seongwu says assuringly, fingers slotting in the spaces of jonghyun's hand perfectly. "you know how i feel, too, right?"

"i know," jonghyun squeezes their hands together. "i know."

 

when monday comes, jonghyun does not let go of seongwu's hand as they walk to the social sciences building. there's the expected staring and a few mouths hanging open- but seeing how seongwu glows like the fucking sun at that moment, jonghyun thinks it's fine, and it's about goddamn time for everyone to know seongwu is his.


	7. bugipaca▪ fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, everyone!

“Where’s your scarf?”

“I’m wearing a coat, I’ll be fine.”

Youngmin clucks his tongue and fishes the keys out of Jonghyun’s coat, the latter’s eyes following the former as he marches back to Jonghyun’s apartment. He returns with the teal scarf he got Jonghyun for Christmas the past year and wordlessly wraps it around the smaller’s neck, almost drowning half of his face in wool.

“Don’t want you whiny with a runny nose for the first day of 2018.” Youngmin takes his hand naturally and they fall into stride with their sides pressed warmly against each other.

They’re friends. And maybe something more. Youngmin’s confused as to what they exactly are but he’s sure as hell Jonghyun resembles the closest to his idea of what home is: warm, comfort, security. They’re each other’s get-go person, each other’s warmth on a cold day, and each other’s source of strength. 

Falling in love with Jonghyun was easy, Youngmin has accepted it in a breeze, and tonight he plans to put an end to all the confusion. He just wants to have Jonghyun officially his by the end of the night.

“Should we get sushi at the western wing after the countdown? Then we can go to the temple to get the charms you wanted.”

Jonghyun looks up at him, eyes starry like he’s got the galaxies encapsulated in them and Youngmin willingly lets himself get lost in them; Jonghyun’s eyes is an abyss Youngmin would gladly offer himself to fall into. 

He answers with a squeeze of their hands and a sweet smile peeking on his lips, “Alright.”

 

The square is packed—families with their noisy kids running around, couples walking hand in hand (oh, Youngmin thought as he looks down at their connected hands, we could already pass as one), and some lonely souls. Youngmin keeps his hold on Jonghyun and guides him to relatively good spot, letting Jonghyun stand infront of him when they finally settle.

There’s only a minute left and the crowd is buzzing. When it’s down to twenty seconds, the crowd chants down loudly, Jonghyun and Youngmin joining happily.

When the clock strikes twelve, fireworks shoot up to illuminate the once blank scroll of darkness that is the sky, painting it in luminous glows of different streaks of colors: beautifully, lively, loudly—while Jonghyun enjoys the display with his mouth agape, Youngmin enjoys it more reflected in Jonghyun’s eyes—beautifully, lively, breathtakingly—

It’s automatic, when he leans down to whisper his confession against the shell of Jonghyun’s ears. It’s automatic, when he smiles as Jonghyun whips his head to him, mouth in an o and eyes wide open in surprise. It’s automatic, when he leans down to press his lips gently against Jonghyun’s temple and bringing the other closer with an arm around his waist.

“I like you,” he says again, voice definitely lost among the loud booms overhead but Jonghyun’s eyes follow the movements of his lips carefully to comprehend.

It’s also automatic when Jonghyun pulls him down with a hand on his neck to connect their lips in the sweetest first kiss—the first of the many—and fireworks and butterflies fall short to explain the rumbling that suddenly explodes inside of Youngmin.

It’s a warm pressing of lips, one that warms him to the core and renders him weak to the knees—only now he’s no longer afraid of falling because Jonghyun will be there to catch him.

“I like you too,” Jonghyun says just as the fireworks die down, loud and clear into the cold new year night. His eyes light up in the brightest way Youngmin has ever seen yet, and he finds himself falling deeper, faster.  
He’ll gladly surrender into this force when it will take him to wherever Jonghyun is.

“2018’s off to a good start, I see.” Youngmin says as he tucks the scarf under Jonghyun’s chin to kiss him again. 

Jonghyun smiles against his lips, “It is.”


	8. onghwang ▪ colors

the afternoon breeze is humming as it passes, calm as it ruffles through their hair, gentle as it caresses their skin.

the sky is bathed in the softest blue and it is reflected against the clear waters of the stream down then hill. ahead, in the branches of the tree casting it's shade over them, are the birds chirping merrily; a song to the ears of the earnest, the willing, the content.

minhyun flips through another page of his book, adjusting his back against the trunk of the tree. seongwu lies silently on his lap, with his eyes close and his hair swaying with the wind.

they should be in class. must be in class. but minhyun is weak the moment seongwu asks with a soft voice and a soft smile to spend the afternoon outside the school premises.

minhyun obliges easily. he could never deny seongwu.

"min," seongwu mutters softly, raising a hand and opening his palm in the air.

minhyun puts down his book and watches seongwu's eyes flutter open.

"what color is the sun?"

minhyun turns his eyes to the sky, squinting at the ball of heat millions of miles away that still manages to hurt his eyes.

"it's yellow."

"and what does yellow look like?" seongwu asks, his arm coming down against his abdomen to lace his fingers together atop of it.

"yellow," minhyun trails, trying to find the words to best describe the subject color, "it's the color of happiness."

"happiness?" seongwu asks but there's already a smile blooming on his lips. "how so?"

"the giddiness you feel when you're happy, when you hear your favorite song on the streets, when you laugh over a joke, that's yellow."

seongwu hums and minhyun continues to think.

"although when it sets, it changes to orange."

"orange?"

"orange, something warm," minhyun says, looking down to see seongwu with his eyes closed again, "like a hug or a cup of coffee on a rainy day."

"hmm, orange. i can imagine." seongwu shifts on minhyun's lap and the latter moves to place seongwu's head more comfortably against his lap.

"how about the sky?"

"it's blue. soft blue on clear days, navy before it rains."

"and how does it feel?" seongwu whispers and it's almost lost against the soft whisper of the wind that passes.

minhyun swipes the hair out of seongwu's face.

"soft blue is calmness, serenity. like sipping your coffee while wrapped in your blanket and lazy saturdays with nothing to think about. navy blue on the other hand is the color of sadness. it's the color of yearning and longing. it's when you're missing someone."

"i understand." seongwu says.

"the grass we're lying on now is green," he says, letting his fingers card through the blades, "it's the color of freshness. like how the air is cool after the rain. a piece of watermelon in summer."

seongwu giggles, mentioning about wanting summer to come faster, to eat watermelons with minhyun at the backyard of his house with their feet dipped in buckets of water.

"but some say it's also the color of jealousy." minhyun adds, studying the way seongwu's face go somber. he figures he doesn't need to go further.

"how about pink?"

"it's the color dusting your cheek when you're flustered. a lovely color. it's the color of sweetness, of sincere words, of kindness."

minhyun thumbs on seongwu's cheek softly and the other leans against the touch, following it.

"and red?"

"red," he says through a smile, an explanation resting readily at the tip of his tongue. "red is the color of love."

seongwu catches his hand by the wrist and his eyes open.

minhyun knows seongwu's eyes see nothing but black, but still they shine with the stars they encapsulate; with the depth it swirls into like an abyss minhyun doesn't mind falling into.

seongwu sees darkness and nothing more, but at this moment, minhyun would like to believe that seongwu sees past the darkness and into the galaxies minhyun's eyes are reflecting as he's staring down at seongwu.

"it's the color of your first kiss, the second, the third. it's the warmth that envelops your heart, the blanket of security you feel whenever you're with that person."

seongwu opens minhyun hand, tracing figures against his palm for short seconds before slotting his fingers into the spaces between minhyun's fingers.

they fit perfectly.

"red is the feeling of ease when you're together. when nothing matters more than being together. when you want nothing but the best for the other person."

when seongwu smiles and squeezes their hands together, minhyun couldn't help but lean down to trace the constellation on seongwu's cheek with his lips; gently, lightly.

"red is when i kiss you. red is when my heart feels tight whenever i miss you. red is when i think of you with every song i sing. red is when i think of you with every poem i read. red is wanting you close, like this, in my arms forever."

this time, minhyun moves only the slightest to catch the bottom of seongwu's lips in the softest kiss.

"red is you and nothing else."

 


	9. onghwang - alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seongwu from boomerang mv calls for walwal and momol. that is all.

seongwu's eyes hurt against the flickering led lights of the tiny disco ball hanging overhead.

his ears hurt too, with how sungwoon's been mad-howling onto the microphone non-stop for the past thirty minutes.

the karaoke room is small for seven grown man stuffed inside, the air conditioning not of much help when seongwu's shoulders are pressed in between two others and he can feel beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

he wants to get out and go home already, but also do not want to be called out as a party pooper. despite the heaviness in his bones and the weight on his eyelids, seongwu's mildly surprised to see it's not even midnight when he slides his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

he sighs. he has to stay for at least an hour more.

he reaches for his half empty glass and downs it in one go, settling himself back tightly in between daniel and sungwoon's friend.

daniel has been giggling for the past hour, slapping his thighs while laughing over the littlest of things with his cheeks tinted bright red. all indications of daniel being past his limit.

on his other side, seongwu looks to see the man (did sungwoon introduced him as min yoon? minhyung?) still nursing the same glass of (now stale) beer sungwoon passed him for the first round of drinking.

seongwu easily figures the other's dislike for drinking with how he's sullenly tracing the the rim of the glass over and over.

poor guy, he must've been dragged here against his will.

seongwu's not good with small talks and so he chooses to focus back on his friends, letting himself be entertained with how daniel is now struggling to snatch the microphone from sungwoon. the other boys remain on the sideline, laughing, and doing absolutely nothing to stop the mini wrestling happening before them.

youngmin passes the drinks for the new round and seongwu takes his wordlessly. his head's already a bit fuzzy and stomach maybe a bit funny but he knows he's still far from his limit.

he settles back against the couch, placing the rim of the glass against his lips when he feels a little thump on his side.

it's sungwoon's friend, now slumped against his arm and his head lulling on his shoulder.   
seongwu reaches to remove the glass dangerously slipping from the other's hold and he stirs, catching seongwu's fingers slowly easing the glass out of his grip.

he raises himself a little and seongwu gets to see his face properly for the first time tonight. his eyes are heavy, cheeks pinkish and the bottom of his lip jutting cutely as he continue to stare at seongwu dazedly.

"you have a nice face," the man says all of the sudden.

seongwu's flustered only for a split second before remembering to safely remove the glass and place it on the table.

"thanks?" he replies, scratching the side of his neck.

the other gives him a lazy smile and a slow nod, "it's my style."

seongwu doesn't know how to respond- how exactly do you respond to another guy saying your face was totally his style?

he chooses to clear his throat instead, lowering his cap over his face to hide the flush suddenly creeping on his face (it's because of the alcohol, he says to himself, nothing else).

"hey, why are you covering your face?"

suddenly there are fingers encircling his wrist, removing his hold on the bill of his cap slowly. the other male peeks from underneath and gives him a cheeky smile complete with bunched up cheeks and crescent eyes.

"i want to see your face," the other removes the cap completely off his head, revealing seongwu's nest of a hair.

but seongwu worries none for his appearance, but more for how the stranger's face is suddenly too close to his own. too close he can feel the other's warm breath hitting his face everytime he exhales.

"oh," there are now fingers poking on his cheek, "you have stars on your cheek."

"uh-" seongwu tries to move away and it triggers a reaction from the other man.

"wait let me-" _dear god_ , seongwu's heart is about to leap out of his throat, "-see."

seongwu's now got a lapful of a giggling, pink cheeked mess. he looks around for help but his friends all seem to be preoccupied. he meets sungwoon's eyes for a split second and the other only gives him a smirk before avoiding his eyes once more.

"you have three," the man on his lap says and he moves too much seongwu's hands unwillingly come up to his waist to steady him.

"oh you have another one here." he says as he pokes on the spot above seongwu's lip softly. his finger grazes on seongwu's upper lip and he's casting seongwu a hesitant look before he's leaning in.

he stops before their lips come in contact, at a point where their breaths mingle, and catches seongwu's eyes once more.

it's as if he's asking for permission but seongwu's brain is too muddled to even process the situation. he doesn't move and holds the other's gaze just as fiercely, then there are warm lips against his in no time.

seongwu's mind is in haywire. he can still register the sound of sungwoon's voice singing in the background, the boys must have definitely caught them- but seongwu hears nothing but continuous laughter and none of the gasps and words of surprise he was expecting.

the lips against his are insistent, sucking on his bottom lip persistently until he yields to opening himself up, a tongue immediately slithering in to curl with his.

the other moans softly against his mouth and that's when seongwu loses a bit more of his sanity, chucking a big chunk out of the window and decide to just enjoy the moment- _fuck, how can he not_ \- the boy is beautiful and kisses decently- _fuck it all_.

he starts to kiss back just as bruising, hand coming up to cup the back of the other's neck and the latter squeaks against seongwu's mouth at the contact.

it suddenly feels awfully warm and seongwu belatedly registers the fingers tiptoeing inside his shirt and the kisses now being planted on the underside of his jaw.

he curses low under his breath when the other sucks on a particular spot on his neck, seongwu's hand on autopilot when it travels down the other's ass to squeeze them in retaliation. he can feel the other laugh against his neck before he's lapping the spots he just tenderly sucked with a wet strip of his tongue.

seongwu holds him by the chin to bring their lips together and the other obliges happily, kissing seongwu while humming at the back of his throat. it sends a buzzing sensation to the both of them.

but then he starts moving, slowly- grinding against seongwu and _fuck_ \- he was not ready for this.

he places his hands on the other's hips to stop him, but to no avail. the other moves his hips excruciatingly slow against seongwu and the latter can feel himself slowly teetering on the edge of sanity.

he bites down on the other's clothed shoulder, muffling the strings of profanities spilling out of his mouth against the soft fabric of the other's turtle neck.

but the sensation's gone shortly before seongwu loses himself completely- he feels oddly empty upon realizing his lap has been vacated.

his vision clears to see sungwoon laughing while dragging his friend away from seongwu, fetching his friend's coat that has mysteriously made its way on the floor.

"okay, minhyun. you've had enough fun."

 _minhyun_. seongwu takes note. _so that's what his name was._

"you're gonna kill me in the morning if i don't stop you right now."

sungwoon guides minhyun to put the coat on, fussing when minhyun tries to shrug it off and drag his feet back to seongwu's direction.

sungwoon laughs more but does not let minhyun out of his grasp.

once minhyun's coat is on, sungwoon throws the guys a quick goodbye, a curt nod at seongwu, and he's dragging the taller man out of the door.

when the door shuts, seongwu slumps against the couch, his fingers coming up to his lips. he doesn't rub at the them to erase every trace the other might have left behind- he simply touches- and they tingle. seongwu can still taste the slightest taste minhyun has left in his mouth.

breathing in deeply, seongwu tries to gather himself, standing up on slightly wobbly knees and hazy vision trying to make out for his cap on the floor.

once he retrieves his cap, he parrots them same quick goodbye sungwoon offered a few minutes earlier and he's out of the door.

the air outside the noraebang is cold. but his lips stay warm the entire ride back home.

 

  
the next morning, seongwu wakes up to a head splitting headache and the same ringing thought plaguing his mind.

he reaches for his phone underneath his pillow, opens a new message box- _types_ \- _erase_ \- _types_ \- discard message?

_should i really do this?_

he bites on his bottom lip. they still slightly taste of alcohol.

and he's reminded once more.

seongwu mutes the voices in his head screaming at him not to do it and finally composes a decent message. he searches for the contact and hits send before he sobers up.

he throws his phone away and covers his eyes with an arm. his adam's apple bobbing up as dread starts build up inside of him.

his phone pings a minute later and seongwu is quick to scrambles on his knees.

  
 **ongseong**  
hey swoon, can i have minhyun's #?

 

  
 **swoon**  
thought u'd never ask ;)  
09xx-xxx-xxxx


	10. onghwang • station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man occupies a station bench each night. A bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"You brought daisies yesterday,"

The man looks up and regards Minhyun with soft eyes. His gaze falls down the buckwheat neatly pressed together in a bunch in his hands. He smiles ruefully, picking on a few stalks before his hand falls uselessly against his lap again.

"Yeah," The man breathes out heavily, "I did."

"And lilies the other night. And a stalk of sunflower the night before that."

A soft chuckle falls on Minhyun's ears as he watches the man close his eyes, throwing his head back against the air as strings of laughter continue to spill from his lips.

He's wearing a turtleneck, cream in color, one that's almost identical with the one Minhyun is wearing. The man's earring catches the light overhead and it sparkles. Minhyun is momentarily distracted - how the man looks achingly beautiful under the station's cheap lighting or how his laughter sounds awfully familiar to Minhyun's ears - he doesn't know.

"Have they still not arrived to meet you?"

Minhyun couldn't help but ask.

He has seen the man occupy the same bench at the station for weeks now, maybe even for a month. He comes with a bouquet of flowers pressed against his palm each night. He sits there for minutes, maybe for hours, until his breath cuts a cloud through the cold winter night.

Sometimes the man leaves before he does.

Sometimes Minhyun's eyes linger on the man's retreating figure through the train's glass doors on nights he has to leave first.

But the man leaves the flowers on the bench every single night.

On nights the Minhyun stays behind, he walks up to the seat the man vacated to pick the flowers up. He always leaves little notes tucked in between the heap. The notes are short but the messages deep. Every word resounding in Minhyun's ears all the way home.

 

_I miss you and I love you._

_I love you endlessly._

_I love you more than anything else._

_I am watching over you from afar, missing you, and loving you_.

 

"Oh, they have." The man muses, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Then how come you've never approached them and given them the flowers?"

The man's eyes settle on Minhyun's face, sweeping over the arc of his brow, the slant of his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the curve of his lips. Minhyun feels queasy under the scrutiny but stands his ground. He waits for the stranger to answer him.

"They just don't recognize me." Comes the man's reply in a whisper.

A strong gust of wind comes with the train, filling the whole station with a screeching noise that drowns the rest of the words spilling from the man's lips.

Minhyun doesn't catch them. He watches as the man's lips move but he does not comprehend. A part of him feels he just missed the secrets the universe holds against him. His fingers unconsciously curl into fists.

The man rises from his seat just as the train comes to a halt. He stands before Minhyun, wordlessly pressing the bouquet into his hands.

"I'll be going now." The man speaks, eyes lingering on Minhyun's face once again. He gives him one final smile before he's walking past Minhyun, the back of their hands touching for a fraction of second.

"Take care of yourself, Minhyun."

Minhyun whips his head to look at the man, surprised to hear his name fall out of a stranger's mouth. The man has already stepped into the coach, his smile beautiful but tinged with sadness behind the glasses of the closed doors.

Minhyun feels his heart constrict inside his chest. His feet move on its own as the train starts to move. His eyes are glued with the man's, his hold on the bouquet tightening. The trains revs up and Minhyun picks up his pace. There's a name spilling past his lips but his own ears couldn't hear them, the sound of the leaving train drowning them all.

The station falls quiet as the train finally leaves the station. The ticking of the clock perched against the station wall reverberating inside Minhyun's head. It's maddening.

Everyone else is moving, but Minhyun stays rooted on the ground. He feels like he's lost something but he doesn't know what.

Minhyun finally remembers the flowers in his hand and looks for the usual note. He finds it in the middle, words written hauntingly beautiful it brings unexpected tears to Minhyun's eyes.

 

_My love,_

_How I wish you do not forget me, but if you must, please do._  
_But if there's one thing I would like you to remember, it would be that there will always be someone out there loving you. Wholly, selflessly, unconditionally._

_Forever._

_\- S_

* * *

 

 

Minhyun returns to the station every night.

The man does not.

Nonetheless, he waits, seated on the bench the man used to occupy with a bouquet of flowers each night.

 

When he comes back, Minhyun will surely recognize.  
When he comes back, Minhyun will call his name.  
When he comes back, Minhyun will make him stay.

 

 

If he ever comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the time travel au I've been working on but will not see the light anytime soon.  
> With every jump in time Seongwu makes, Minhyun loses his memories of him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can drop me prompts @kmjnghynjr on twt, or here on the comment section. i'll try to write as much as i can :)


End file.
